


Sunlight

by Spannah339



Series: Sun and Moon AU [4]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Cassandra and Rapunzel are sisters, Child Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Mother Gothel's A+ Parenting, look it's gothel what do you expect?, sun and moon au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spannah339/pseuds/Spannah339
Summary: It was going to be a bad day. Cass could tell even before she got out of bed. For a moment, she wanted to lie there a little longer, her blankets warm over her head, ignoring the world. But the shrill voice of Rapunzel, contrasted by the harsher voice of their mother drifted upstairs and Cass knew she had to get up.
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Sun and Moon AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823434
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm just here to say that Gothel is The Worst thank you that is all.

It was going to be a bad day. Cass could tell even before she got out of bed. For a moment, she wanted to lie there a little longer, her blankets warm over her head, ignoring the world. But the shrill voice of Rapunzel, contrasted by the harsher voice of their mother drifted upstairs and Cass knew she had to get up. 

She lingered as long as she dared, dressing into her simple green dress and running a brush half-heartedly through her hair. She was sitting on the bed, bracing herself to go downstairs, when a soft chirp came from the floor. 

Pascal sat in the doorway, looking up at her, his eyes wide. She sighed, resting her chin on her hands. He bounded towards her, tugging gently on the bottom of her dress. 

If Pascal was coming for backup, it probably meant Rapunzel was in trouble. Or was about to be. 

“Yeah, I’m coming, little guy,” she said. She bent down and picked up him, placing him on his shoulder where he buried himself in her mass of curly hair, changing his skin to match the colour so he was fully hidden, but present if needed. 

“Mother  _ please _ , I’m nearly eleven!” 

Rapunzel’s voice was echoing clearly through the tower as Cassandra pushed the curtain to their shared room aside. She winched at the tone, taking a deep breath and lifting her chin, marching without hesitation down the stairs. Pascal chirped an encouraging note in her ear. 

“Rapunzel I don’t want to hear it. I will not be having any animals in this tower.” Mother’s voice was raised, inching towards dangerous territory. Cassandra took another deep breath and purposely skipped a step, stumbling and drawing attention to herself. Rapunzel glanced up at her, a smile flashing across her face. 

“Oh, morning, Cass,” she said brightly, a hint of disappointed still clear in her voice. 

“Oh Cassandra,” Mother said, her voice mocking. “I am  _ so glad  _ you finally decided to join us downstairs.” 

“Sorry Mother,” Cassandra said quietly. “Hey, Rapunzel, we should get started on chores.” 

“But -” Rapunzel began, but Cass shot her a warning glare, shaking her head quickly. With a sigh, the girl nodded, stepping passed her mother and towards the stairs. 

But Mother wasn’t going to leave it at that today. She snapped out an arm, grabbing Rapunzel in her grasp and turning her so the girl faced her. 

“Rapunzel,” she said, her voice dark. “I want to hear nothing more about a disgusting animal in this tower. I don’t know where you got such foolish thoughts from!” 

“Yes Mother,” Rapunzel muttered. Mother’s eyes flared and Cass winched. 

“Don’t  _ mumble _ , child,” she hissed. 

“Sorry Mother,” Rapunzel said, her voice a little clearer. Cassandra took a careful step forward, trying to gauge if intervening would help or make matters worse. But Mother released Rapunzel’s arm and the girl scurred upstairs, her hair flowing behind her. Cassandra turned to follow her. 

“Cassandra,” Mother’s voice stopped her in her tracks and she turned, a picture of the perfect daughter. 

“Yes Mother?” she asked. 

“I don’t want you staying in bed for so long. It’s lazy.” 

“Yes Mother,” Cassandra said. It was only eight in the morning, she knew - but anything apart the crack of dawn was too late. 

No, anytime after Rapunzel got up was too late. And Rapunzel had an annoying habit of getting up at the same time as the sun. 

“Don’t forget it,” Mother said. “Now run along, do your chores child - and don’t bother me, Mummy’s getting a headache. Good girl.” 

“Yes Mother,” Cassandra said, moving to quickly join Rapunzel in their room. She tried not to show how much the last comment caused a rush of excitement to fill her, caused her heart to leap at even the slightest hint of affection. 

Sometimes she wondered how fair she was when she felt angry at her mother. It couldn't be easy raising two girls like Cassandra and Rapunzel. 

As she ducked under the curtain, Pascal leapt off her shoulder and bounded over to join Rapunzel. The younger girl was sitting on her bed, slowly gathering her hair. Cass stooped as she entered, bundling an armful and moving to her sister’s bed, dumping it on her head. 

“Cass!” Rapunzel cried in protest, shaking her head and emerging from her cocoon of hair. Cassandra grinned, leaning forward and booping her sister on the nose with a finger. 

She moved to make her bed, carefully pulling the covers up and fluffing the pillows. Mother didn’t usually come into their room, but they never knew when she would, so keeping their room tidy was important. 

“Hey, Raps,” she said as she worked. Rapunzel looked up from where she was freeing herself from her hair to start on her own bed. “You know you can’t argue with Mother like that.” 

“Yeah, I know,” she said with a long sigh. She twisted the strand of short, brown hair at the back of her head as she spoke. “I just thought that if she would agree to letting us get a pet Pascal wouldn’t have to hide anymore.” 

The chameleon in question chirped softly, gently rubbing Rapunzel’s cheek. Rapunzel grinned, lifting a hand to stroke him. 

“I know you don’t mind,” she said quietly, and Cass felt a strange rush of jealousy at the way they communicated so easily. Pascal cared about her, that was clear - and she loved the little guy. But he and Rapunzel had something special she didn’t. “But it’d be nice for you to not need to hide.” 

“You have to be more careful about  _ how _ you ask though,” Cassandra said. She moved to help her younger sister spread the sheet over her bed. It was almost inevitable Mother would say no to a request like that, but maybe a softer approach would be less likely to raise her ire. 

“Maybe you can ask her?” Rapunzel asked. 

“I don’t think that will work,” Cassandra said. She smoothed Rapunzel’s sheet, sighing. It wouldn’t work for a number of reasons - for one, asking for something after it had already been denied was always a bad idea. 

More than that, Cassandra had long ago learned that Mother was far more likely to say yes to something Rapunzel asked than Cassandra. She may have used that knowledge a few times, schooling her sister on what to say and when to get the best response from their mother. Part of her hated doing it like that. Most of her knew it was just life, and she shouldn’t fret about it too much. 

“Come on,” she said, casting a glance through the room. “I think we’re done in here, let’s head downstairs.” 

“I’ve already swept,” Rapunzel said. “Can you help brush my hair?” 

“Sure thing, Raps,” Cassandra said, pushing the curtain aside as Rapunzel ducked through the door. “But first we need to finish cleaning.”

Mother was in her room, the door closed tightly. Both girls were quiet as the moved about the tower, washing dishes and finishing the last few things. They were settling down with a brush each to attack Rapunzel’s hair when the door to Mother’s room open and she stormed out, clearly stressed. 

Both girls instinctively froze, not daring to even breath as they waited to see if their mother’s stress would turn into anger directed at them, or something else. Pascal, who had been sitting on Rapunzel’s shoulder, let out a small squeak and dove into her hair, vanishing from sight before he was noticed. 

She was wearing a dress Cassandra had never seen before - red as always, but much richer - much  _ nicer  _ than her usual outfit. For a moment, Cassandra wondered how many dresses she had hidden in her room, and how many were as beautiful as the one she wore. 

“Rapunzel,” she barked sharply, causing the younger girl to involuntarily flinch. “Come sing for me.” 

“N-now?” Rapunzel asked, looking up in surprise. Mother shot her a glare, clearly not in a good mood. 

“Yes, now child. And be quick about it!” 

Cassandra quickly ran for the chair as Rapunzel grabbed her footstool. A moment later, Mother was seated, one hand on Rapunzel’s chair as the girl settled, taking a deep breath and began to sing. 

Cass had seen this happen many times before, but each time it did she felt a strange sense of emptiness and excitement at once. The song echoed through the tower, filling her with a rush of power, a sense that she could do anything. But it also filled her with a sense of helplessness - she could never do what Rapunzel could, she would never have the power. 

Mother would never look at her the way she did as she gently brushed Rapunzel’s glowing hair. 

The song faded with the glow and Mother stood, moving to examine herself in the mirror. She ran a hand through her hair, smiling. 

“There, beautiful.” For a long moment, she stood, examining herself, then pulled the hood of her cloak over her hair. “I want dinner to be ready when I get back - no excuses. Remember, Rapunzel, you must not go near the fire.”

She moved to the window and the girls both gripped the rope they used to lower her down as she stepped up onto the windowsill. 

“And maybe we can get an animal when you get back?” Rapunzel blurted out. Cassandra winched, elbowing her  _ hard _ a moment too late. 

Mother turned to face her, eyes flaring. She stepped forward and Rapunzel stumbled back, tripping and landing on the floor. 

“ _ What _ did I say, Rapunzel?” Mother demanded. Her voice was cold, harsh, and Cass shifted a little closer to Rapunzel, heart beating wildly, wishing she could do more. 

“I - I just thought -” Rapunzel began, looking up from where she was sitting. 

“I said no, child!” Mother hissed. “I said no, and that is  _ enough _ about the matter. I don’t want to hear it again.” 

Rapunzel nodded, her eyes shimmering with tears. Cass gently lay a hand on her shoulder, not daring to do anymore. Mother let out a long sigh, pressing a hand to her forehead. 

“And now I’m leaving while you’re upset at me. Really Rapunzel, you should learn to think before you speak. Cassandra, help me down.” 

“Yes Mother,” Cassandra said quietly. Part of her wanted to rage - wanted to shout at her mother. Part of her wanted to demand  _ why not _ \- why couldn't Rapunzel even  _ ask _ for a pet? Why did Mother always have to shout? Why why _why_? 

But she didn’t - couldn’t. Every time she felt a rush of anger, she remembered the soft smiles, the careful hugs, the gentle hair pats. Mother loved them - Mother knew best. Sometimes, Cass just found it hard to see. 

She held the rope and lowered her mother slowly down the tower. The moment she touched the ground, Cassandra ducked away from the window, gently laying a hand on Rapunzel’s shoulder. The younger girl was sitting, hugging her knees, her face half-hidden by her hair. 

“You alright?” Cassandra asked. She shifted, settling into the patch of sunlight streaming in through the window. Rapunzel nodded quietly, turning her head in a movement that made it clear she was hiding tears. 

Cass sighed, pulling her little sister into a hug. They stayed that way for a long time, the sun slowly warming them, sending them into a soft doze. 

Rapunzel shifted finally, looking up, out the window. For a moment, she stayed like that, and Cass wondered if the golden light on her face was from the sun or was from… something different. 

“Cass?” she whispered softly. “Do you ever feel like… like you’re missing something?” 

“What do you mean, Raps?” 

“I mean… He’s out there somewhere. Waiting for me.” She spoke quietly, and Cassandra felt a vague sense of fear. A memory came back to mind, unbidden. A memory of Rapunzel, four years old, her hair  _ flying _ , her eyes shining.

“Sometimes I feel like the world is so much bigger than we realize,” she said finally. Rapunzel laughed softly. 

“One day we’ll see it,” she said quietly. Cass smiled but didn’t answer that. She knew it was unlikely - not with Mother watching over them. Rapunzel needed to be protected, and Mother wasn’t going to let them leave. 

For now, they would stay, curled together, their backs warmed by the early afternoon light streaming through the window, dreaming of what the world they would never see was like. 


End file.
